Many industries use fluid flow systems to transport fluid from a source to a destination. For example, some industries need to transport fluids from a reservoir or well to a collection area. As the fluid flows from a source to its destination, the fluid flow system may need to regulate the flow of the fluid. For instance, in fluid flow systems where fluid flows from a reservoir to a collection area, the fluid flow system may need to stop the fluid flow if the collection area is full. Current approaches for regulating fluid flow are inefficient, ineffective, and break down easily.